Ezio's Nightmare
by taawoos-azraq
Summary: Ezio has a nightmare about his father's and brothers' hangings. He is still distraught from that day. Rosa is with him and tries to comfort him. Will it work? Based on a headcanon of mine.


**Hey, guys. I'm back. For those who have been following me, I haven't written the sequel for The Tiger King (Indian AU of TLK). I'm not sure when I will write it, but I will eventually and when I have the time. So instead, have this Assassin's Creed fanfic based on a headcanon of mine. My headcanon is that sometimes, Ezio would have nightmares of his father's and brothers' deaths. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ezio's Nightmare

Inside the villa of Monteriggioni, which was under the care and tutelage of Mario Auditore, everybody was fast asleep. Everybody was sleeping sound and silent, except for Ezio Auditore. Ezio was sleeping shirtless in his bed up in the attic and was grunting in his sleep. Next to his body was Rosa, his girlfriend and wife-to-be, who decided to stay with Ezio in Monteriggioni for a while. She was resting with just a nightshirt on and her light green breeches.

Ezio was tossing and turning a little in bed and he had been having nightmares. Every nightmare consisted of him seeing his father and brothers hanged on that fateful day in 1476, but they were different in some way.

_Ezio was in his Assassin's robes, the same robes his father wore before him, and he raced to the Piazza della Signoria where his father and brothers were going to be hanged. He saw the plaza was empty. It was just him and his family._

_ "Ezio!" Giovanni shouted while he and his sons were tied up. "Ezio! Help us!"_

_ "Father!" Ezio shouted back. "Federico! Petruccio!" As he was about to run over to the gallows, he stopped when he heard a maniacal and evil laughter coming from the alleys. He turned around and saw a dark silhouette with red glowing eyes. The silhouette appeared to be that of an old man wearing a black hood. Ezio gasped and began to run to his father and brothers. As he ran, the plaza looked like it was receding and fading from his view. When he turned around, the dark silhouette was catching up to him while laughing evilly._

_ "No!" Ezio exclaimed. "Stay away from me!" When Ezio turned to the gallows where his father and brothers were hanging on, he saw the executioner walking up the stairs to pull the lever._

_ "Ezio, hurry!" Federico shouted while trying to untie himself, but the rope was too tight on his wrists._

_ "He's gonna hang us, brother!" Petruccio cried with tears coming out of his eyes. He was too young to die, and he was already sick. He never expected for this kind of fate to happen._

_ Ezio ran until he was close to the plaza. It wasn't receding and fading anymore. "Dad! I'm almost there!" As he got to the platform, he was caught and dropped down to the ground. He felt his stomach being grasped by strong arms._

_ "Gotcha!" the dark silhouette exclaimed. Ezio was in view of the man and he could see his red eyes staring into his. He took off the hood and realized who was hiding behind it: Rodrigo Borgia. "Little boy, prepare to see your family's death." Ezio turned his head to see the executioner pull the lever._

_ "Ezio!" Giovanni called out his second son's name one last time before he was hanged along with his eldest and youngest sons. Their bodies were lifeless as the nooses choked their necks._

_ "NOOOOOOO!" Ezio cried out, his throat almost hurting. All around him, the plaza disintegrated and all of Florence was disintegrating. As the environment around him and Rodrigo went away, the area they were in was now gray and white with holographic numbers around. Ezio didn't care about that and he was focused on Rodrigo, who was smiling devilishly. "You bastard! I'll kill you for this!"_

_ "Actually, Ezio, it shall be me who will kill you." Rodrigo stared at the lever that was next to him and Ezio was confused on how it randomly appeared next to Rodrigo._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "It's time for you to say goodbye, Ezio." Rodrigo held the lever with his hands. "What was that phrase you'd always say?" He put a finger on his chin and pretended to recall. "Oh yes. Requiescat in pace, Ezio Auditore!" Rodrigo pulled the lever and under Ezio was a trapdoor which he fell into darkness. He screamed until he faded away from Rodrigo's view. The old man laughed evilly as his enemy disappeared._

Ezio jumped out of his bed and panted heavily. He was sweating and looked around at his body and realized he was alive. He sighed in relief and looked at Rosa who turned to his side. He then sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" Rosa groggily asked from behind Ezio. "Why are you up?" Rosa got up and put her arms around Ezio's body, touching his pectorals. Ezio had never told Rosa his nightmares as he thought she would laugh at him.

"I… I had a nightmare." Ezio confessed, which shocked Rosa. She never thought that the Assassin she loved would have nightmares.

"Tell me about it."

Ezio got in the covers that Rosa was sharing and he recounted the nightmare to Rosa. With every detail he recalled, Rosa was in processing of understanding what it meant. Rosa knew about Ezio's father and brothers passing away and she was sad to hear of what this meant to Ezio. She was also sympathetic when Ezio told her about how it affected his mom as she had been in silence of all that had happened.

"And you've been having these nightmares all this time?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I kept them personal and I thought you might laugh at me."

Rosa gave out a small sigh and placed her hand on Ezio's hand. "Ezio, I would never ever laugh at you over these predicaments of yours. I may not have any parents as I didn't know them and I don't have any siblings, but I know that no one should have to see their family die in front of their eyes."

Ezio smiled as Rosa's words comforted him with her soft voice, but it receded away as his thoughts consumed his mind. "Every time I think about that day, I think sometimes that it's my fault. I should've gotten there quickly to save them. I'm almost about to be my father's age in a few years. I outlived Federico already and Petruccio…" Ezio's lips shook a little and he felt tears slithering out of his eyes as the thought of his cute and younger brother's image plagued him. "My _fratellino _(little brother)." Ezio sniffled and rubbed the tears out of his eyes before they reached his stubbled beard. "He was only thirteen when he died, and he was ill at the time. He didn't deserve to die. There are some moments that I'll never have with him since he is gone."

Rosa hugged Ezio with her soft hands touching his rugged body. "Ezio, we can't blame ourselves for things that happened. No one ever means for them to happen. Was it a coincidence for your father and brothers to die? No. Was it a coincidence when you met me? No. They happened by themselves. There's no going back. We have to move on and deal with what we have right now." Rosa stared into Ezio's golden eyes in the darkness and caressed his cheek. "I'm glad that you told me about this nightmare of yours, and I don't think of you any different."

"Thank you, Rosa, for always being there for me." Ezio hugged Rosa back and joined his lips with hers. "Let's get some sleep now." Ezio and Rosa laid their heads on the soft pillows and continued to sleep. Ezio had a thought in his head before he went to sleep and he asked Rosa, "Do you have any nightmares of your own?" She didn't respond. "Hm? Rosa?"

"Ezio, if I had any nightmares, I would tell you if I remembered them the next day. Now go to sleep."

Ezio chuckled, turned his side away from Rosa, and slept. From that night on, he felt at peace with his dreams, but he still had to make Rodrigo pay for assassinating his father and brothers.

* * *

**So I was slightly influenced by the nightmare that Simba had in TLK2 and that was how I wrote this small fanfic.**

**Ezio x Rosa is my OTP in the AC fandom and this is the reason why I wrote this fanfic for them because I love them. I keep thinking about what would've happened if Rosa was in the sequels of the Ezio trilogy games, had her VA didn't die before production of Brotherhood began. Every time I think about that fact, I feel sad, but not to worry. This is why we have fanfiction, right?**

**Don't forget to review and fave this fanfic. Check out my other fanfics and be sure to follow me for more.**


End file.
